Fairy Tail Raven
by waewax
Summary: This is my first story. Please review.(I also did some minor corrections)
1. Chapter 1

**Declaration part: Fairy tail is actually owned by Hiro Mashima and its characters too, except of one certain character (which is actually mine).So here it goes** -"speech" 'Though' **"non human characters speaking" 'non human characters thought' A.N-Author Note. Also forgive me for my bad English as well.**

 **Chapter 1: From the very beginning**

* * *

 **Introduction -** Fiore, a continent of various mystical beings. Everything you see around is filled with energy. This energy is referred as magic(mado). In this continent, when a person harness magic efficiency is considered as mage(magician).Mages group together to form organizations known as guild and these guilds have their earnings by doing tasks offered by non mages. From all the guilds in Fiore there lies a special guild. That guild is fairy tail. (AN: end of introduction)

Year X775, March 24: It starts in the outskirts of Mangolia; a young boy is travelling towards the city. The boy is wearing an aquamarine colored jacket with a dull grey pants and black boots. He has raven colored hair, brown pupils and a pale skin. The boy carries a worn out book which is as large as him. This boy then meets an old man. Old man-"what do you want kid", boy-"I want to know where Mangolia is?"The old man points to the direction of city. Boy-"thank you sir", the old man then leaves the boy alone, boy-' now what I have to do is to join a guild, eat Turkey and ...', "what are you doing here kid". His thought is been interrupted by another old man a little shorter than him wearing all Jester clothes. For a moment he thought to call him Jester gramps, but he hold his thought. Then the old man spoke "what's your name kid". "I don't tell my name to strangers. Tell me yours first"he replied. "Ok, ok, my name is Makarov Dreyar. Can I know your name now?"Makarov finished. "I am Kyle Raven"Kyle replied (now it's official to call him that). "So, you are going to Mangolia"Makarov said, to which Kyle nodded his head to say yes. "Are you alone kid? Where is your family?"Makarov asked."My grandfather died last year and my parents left us right after I was born"Kyle replied in a sad voice."I am sorry to ask this "Makarov said after when his attention drifted to the book he is holding."What is that book?"Makarov pointed towards the book Kyle was holding to which Kyle hid the book behind him and said "Top Secret". The time he said that, his cheeks were swollen in a chibi manner. To his disappointment, Makarov had already seen the cover page of the book. "The book of Dragons. So you are interested in the history of dragons" said Makarov to which Kyle shook his head in agreement. Makarov said "Well, how to start. Yes, do you want to become a mage?""Yeees "Kyle replied in excitement."Then I want to show you something in Mangolia .But to see that we have to get there."Makarov said "Let's go". The duo then walks towards Mangolia city. In Makarov's mind 'Kids, the first thing he told to me that he wouldn't tell his name to a stranger and now he is all friendly with me now, hahaha .But ,the book of his. It looks like it is embedded by lost magic, very strange aura. What is it exactly?'

-A few hours later...

As the duo enter through the gates of magnolia , they were surrounded by many people .By this sight Kyle was very excited as he did never saw so many people at a single place .Makarov ,on the other hand noticed the excitement of Kyle and asked him "Do you like the city?" "Yes, I had never seen so many people"replied Kyle."Well, wait until you see the best part of this city"Makarov said it with proud to which Kyle replied "So gramps, when are we going to that place you're talking about? Let me guess, it must be the finest restaurant of Fiore"."Yes, I will and no, it's not a restaurant"Makarov said "It's not too far from here". As they walk, they reached in front of a structure (a big house perhaps).The house was no different from the other houses around. But this one had a big board with a symbol of a fairy with a tail. Kyle looked at the symbol wondering what exactly this creature can be. Then Makarov interrupted him and said "This is what I was talking about, Fairy tail. This guild is filled with some extraordinary people. And we have young members, the same age as yours. so ,you will not get bored". After hearing this Kyle asked "how do you know so much about this guild?""Because kid I am the Master of this guild, you may call me Master Makarov."Makarov replied to which Kyle replied "I get it. Can I go inside?" to which Makarov agreed. As they enter inside the guild, Kyle noticed groups of men were drinking, some were talking and one or two people were dancing. Then a man wearing a black T shirt and gray pants approaches Makarov. 'This man must be above 25 in age' Kyle thought. The man asked to Makarov "Welcome back Master, how was the meeting". The moment he said master, everyone's attention shifted towards Makarov.

There was a few seconds of silence and silence broke when a random person screamed in joy "look ,Master is back", "let's party "said the another person next to him. In a moment everyone was enjoying to Makarov's return." well, Macao it wasn't pleasant. the council is still angry at me. I got some work to do in the office. would you mind to show this kid our guild "Makarov finished while pointing at Kyle."Yes Master "Macao said, Makarov jumped to the second floor and walked towards the office. Macao turned his attention towards Kyle and asked "I am Macao Conbolt. what's your name kid?"."Kyle Raven "Kyle replied and then another man joined in. He was wearing a white shirt and black pant. He was also smoking and a awkward hairstyle."Oh, Kyle he is Wakaba Mine and Wakaba he is Kyle Raven "Macao said after introducing them to each other. Wakaba asked to Kyle "so, Kyle where are you staying" to which Kyle replied "well, I am new to this place. I don't have any". Macao heard it and said "Don't worry Kyle we'll find you a place. Are you here to join Fairy tail?",Kyle nodded."Then you are in. Tell me Kyle, where do you want your guild stamp?".Kyle showed his right hand and said "right here" pointing towards the palm of his right hand. Macao then used a spell and formed a the fairy tail symbol on Kyle's palm. "wow, it looks great "Kyle said after looking at his right palm."Why don't you explore our guild "Wakaba asked to which Kyle nodded and walked inside the guild.

As he walked looking all around the place and he runs to a man. Kyle stopped his fall, but the book he was holding fell from his hand. On the other hand, the man who has a yellow blonde hair with a bolt like tattoo on his right eyelid wearing Frankenstein like clothing style walked away like nothing happened. 'who's that guy? At least he could have said sorry' thought Kyle while picking his book. To his astonishment, a girl with black hair was to drinking something from a beer cup. She was of his age and had a ponytail and was wearing a green top and skirt of same colour .He then approached her, Kyle "hey ,aren't you supposed to drink booze at this age?"."this is apple juice idiot "replied the girl "I am Cana, who are you"."I'm Kyle Raven "replied Kyle. By this they were surrounded by few kids and one of them was observing Kyle's book. Kyle noticed the girl and hid it behind him. The girl said "Hello, I am Levy, these two are Jet and Droy" she said while pointing to two kids behind her."Hi ,I am Kyle Raven "Kyle replied, "I also have a hobby of reading books. Can you lend me your book for a day?"Levy asked to which he replies "No I can't. "his voice deepens when he said this. "what a weirdo. "said a young boy, a shirtless boy perhaps."Gray, your clothes "Cana said to him. He looked himself in astonishment and said "Since when I was like this?" which made others laugh. Kyle thought to himself 'So this is what it feels like to be in a guild. What do you think about it grandpa?'."Hey ,are you daydreaming?"asked Cana to Kyle, he replied "No, well do you guys have Turkeys to eat. I'm hungry".

An unknown place in Mangolia forest. A big dragon with a kid with a scarf were there. The dragon has a scar on the jaw and has red scales. The dragon roared " **Natsu, do the roar property. Until you do a perfect roar, no food to you**." the kid was trying to say something but was interrupted by the dragon " **shut up and concentrate Natsu** ". The dragon who is also known as the king of fire dragons Igneel. In his thought ' **I can sense it, the book of dragons is some were near. If my senses are true then we will act in one or two years. But before that the remaining dragons Metallicana, Grandney, Wiesslogia and Skiadrum, we all need to talk. Just make sure not to let any dragon slayer to know about this** '

It's been a few hours since Kyle arrived at fairy tail. Kyle was roaming inside fairy tail, astonished about the new place. When he was doing so, Levy approached him and said "Every new member is introducing themselves to others. Come on, let's go". She then held his hand and dragged him to the group. There is nothing Kyle can do except following Levy. As they reached to the group, Kyle noticed that this group is entirely formed by kids and two or three elders .Cana ,Gray , Jet and Droy were there with Macao and Wakaba."Kyle is here too, Let's start with levy" said Macao. Levy then started as "Hello, I'm Levy McGarden and I like reading ",'wait ,that's it. Maybe it isn't a big deal now' Kyle thought. Next were Jet and Droy as they wanted to introduce themselves together."Hi ,I am Jet" said Jet, "and I am Droy" said Droy "and we like..."they said together looking at Levy. After Jet and Droy, Gray started his intro as "hey, my name is Gray Fullbuster and like", before he could complete it Kyle said "stripping". Gray angrily asked him "what's the matter with you weirdo?",Kyle replied "got any complains stripper?""Bring it on Dumb ass as Gray said while leaping towards Kyle and they started fighting in a funny anime style. Cana just face palmed herself where as others were laughing at this. Few seconds later, Kyle emerged victorious with gray lying on floor."How was my service Mr. Naked?" Kyle said."Hahaha, gray got beaten up. Nice Kyle "came from a random guy at background.

After this Macao said "Alright, enough fun. Now everybody go get your job requests from the request board". "And also for new members, second floor is prohibited to you guys and will be unless you become an S class mage". Levy then asked "what is S class mage?","S class mage is someone who can complete a difficult level request. In fairy tail we have a test for S class mage. We only have one S class mage, Gildarts. He is not here, at this moment"."The old fart. He's the reason why I am here "Gray said while getting up."Then who was the guy who bumped up against me? The blonde guy with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye."Kyle asked, "That must be Laxus" Wakaba said, "He is the grandson of master Makarov"."Wait, he is gramps kid's kid "said shocked Kyle. His reaction to this again made everyone burst out in laughter."Kid's kid, you are funny Kyle" said Levy and then Gray said "Idiot"."Want some more Gray?" Kyle said."You two, stop it already " Wakaba said while pointing towards request board "Alright kids, go get you tasks. Whichever task that suits you and one more thing. After picking your task, show the request paper to master". Macao then said "Good luck kids", the kids left them and ran towards the request board.

When they approached the request board, "I think about staying here. See you all later" Cana left after saying this. Levy already picked her a task. It was a job of maintenance of library. Jet and Droy joined her as a team which left Kyle and Gray. There is no way that they would team up. So they pick their own task. Gray picked a task to help fishermen in their work and the task Kyle picked was different. It was the job of delivery boy. Others have already shown their task to Makarov, only Kyle was left. When Kyle approached Makarov, Makarov said "So did you like the guild kid?""Yes and I have started to work as well" Kyle replied. After looking at the task Makarov said "So this task you want to do. Just be careful kid. This isn't easy for a child like you"." Ok ,I will. Thanks Gramps" Kyle said and left to do the task. Outside the guild he met levy."So, you are still here "said Kyle. Levy then replied "Well, I was going to ask you if you could accompany us in the task. Will you?"Kyle then showed his request paper and said " Sorry Levy but I have my task. I am leaving. See you later". Kyle then moved towards the address given in the request paper. Since he is new to this town he had to ask to get there. Fortunately ,He did ask it to Makarov and he knows where's the addressor is.

When he reached there was a kid younger than him. The kid greeted Kyle and said "You must be a from Fairy tail. I am Daryl and your task is to take me to the next city". After hearing this Kyle got shocked for a while. 'I was thinking about some interesting job what I got is babysitting. Why?' Kyle thought to himself. Daryl looked at Kyle and asked "Are you ok big brother?"."Huh ,oh I'm okay "replied Kyle since he was being polite on his first task."You were the one to put the request in our guild" Kyle asked and Daryl nodded to confirm it."Directions Daryl?"asked Kyle. Daryl then replied "we first need to get to the boundary of Mangolia".

Few minutes later….

"Now where to Daryl?"asked Kyle waiting for his reply. Daryl pointed towards the jungle and said "The other end of the jungle is where I wanted to go. People say that this forest is filled with magical creatures and this is the reason I send a request to your guild"."Ok, let's go "Kyle said as Daryl interrupted him and said "don't you want to know what does it matter to me". Kyle then said "No, I don't concern personal matter of others. But ,I will help you to get to the other side."

After a few minutes in the jungle...

"We are already in jungle and not a single animal encountered. You said this jungle is full of monsters" said the annoyed Kyle. Daryl then replied to him as "Hey ,this will be best for us if we don't encounter any one of the beast. Why do you act like you can kill them. Are you a monster slayer or something like a reaper?""No no, I'm not a monster slayer. Your guess was close but still I'm not a monster slayer. I just want to test my magical abilities. This is a good opportunity to me."Kyle said with his eyes sparkling in excitement."Oi oi oi, snap out of it stupid. Just look at that "Daryl said it while pointing at a distance. It was an abandoned cottage. It can also be said that this cottage was left for a long time."Now that's new. We found a safe house. No beast but a safe house. How unlucky we are" Kyle said. Daryl then replied "shut up already" and hit his fist on Kyle. It didn't actually work but he got his attention."Blah Blah Blah Dum de Dum . I'm going to do this job and there no problem .Hey Daryl, let's check out that safe house." Kyle said as they move towards that cottage.

As they get closer they saw a big hand on the roof of it. The creature was somewhere between 12 to 15 feet in height. It's body was covered in gray scaly skin and has long spike projections on its shoulder. It has feline features with large canines."Hahaha this is fun" Kyle exclaimed while Daryl was trying to hide behind him."Alright then, Enchantment strength multiplier 200%." Kyle now cast a magic spell on him and jumped towards the beast. Before the beast could react Kyle landed his strongest kick and made it unconscious."He he, I win. I have been practicing my magical abilities for a year and it finally paid off. Did you see Daryl ... Eh. Where did he go?"Kyle then found a piece of paper spot where Daryl was standing. The piece of paper had something written on it. It was-Your friend has been kidnapped by us. Bring 2,00,000 jewels to the given address if you ever need to see him alive.

End of chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:First Task.**

 **Declaration part: Fairy tail is actually owned by Hiro Mashima and its characters too, except of one certain character (which is actually mine).So here it goes** -"speech" 'Though' **"non human characters speaking" 'non human characters thought' A.N-Author Note. Also forgive me for my bad English as well.**

"Eh...what the hell happened? Assholes,I will beat them to pulp" .Kyle shouted 'But how am I suppose to find him. hmmm...'.To his luck the kidnappers weren't far away from him. The problem is how Kyle can find them before they escape. They were far enough that Kyle can't hear or see them. One of the kidnappers said "wow, we completely lost him. But it was easy"."We should hurry up. Get moving before ...". The other guy can't complete his sentence because of the constant humming sound. It was coming from Daryl. He was tied with rope and a cloth around his mouth to stop his screaming. The guy next to him kicked him on his face and said "shut up brat".'Help me Kyle. I'm scared' Daryl thought to himself.

Meanwhile on fairy tail

Makarov was sitting on his regular position, on the table. Macao approached him and asked him the reason of his worry. Makarov then replied that it was the task Kyle took. The boy who send this wasn't an ordinary boy. He explains it as the boy is from the high class family like the Heartphilias. He also tells his name. His name is Daryl McCarthy.

Back to the forest, when one of the kidnappers kicked Daryl others stop him and said "What are you doing? Do not harm the kid"."My point exactly" a voice came from behind of them. This voice was unfamiliar to the kidnappers but familiar to Daryl. It was Kyle standing on a tree branch."I found you guys." Kyle said. One of them said "how did you find us?","hmm ,I have a tracking sense. I used it" Kyle replied "easy way or the hard way?","What?"the kidnappers said in confusion, "I wasn't asking to you guys. ok, easy way "Kyle replied."Attack", "sleep magic enchantment :force hibernation. Everybody except Kyle and Daryl slept. Kyle then undo the ropes tied around Daryl."You ok, forgive me for my enthusiasm. I'll be careful next time. Now let's keep moving" Kyle asked for an apology from Daryl."Ok" Daryl replied back to Kyle."Kyle, may I ask you something?"Daryl asked to Kyle as he shows interest to his question "what is it?"Daryl then asked "what kind of magic you use?""How to put it. The thing is even I don't the answer to it. No specific type suits me". Kyle then said "What about your magic, Do you have one?""I don't have it. I'm not a magician"."Is there anything else you want to ask Kyle San ","nope ,nothing."

Few hours passed(maybe 4-5) but still in Mangolia forest...

By this time Kyle had already lost most of his patience and about to burst in anytime from now."Aah ,How long we are supposed to walk?"Daryl then said "Patience, we are almost there". After walking for a few more minutes Kyle suddenly stood still. Daryl ,who noticed him approached towards him. Daryl asked "what is it? why you stopped?""We haven't been alone for all this time. They were following us right from the beginning, even now" Kyle replied with a serious tone."Did you mean the bandits", "No, these are mages too"."Very good kid." came from a person who was standing in front of them with few other men."We are the members of the Phantom lords" one guy told behind him, "your work is done here kid, now we shall take over you quest" the other guy told to Kyle."Where are your manners? I am Jacobs Bound of the Phantom Lords and these are my henchmen. Now step back as this is our task now" the big man in the middle said. He was wearing a cloak and some pair of pants. He also carried a huge club with teethes on, on his back .Kyle is now mad as this was his first quest and can't let anyone to interfere. He then declares "I don't know why you're doing this but I can't let you steal my job."."Stop it kid, before somebody get hurt" Jacobs told him.

Few hours(3 exactly) ago at fairy tail

"Master, care to look at this. "said Macao as he handed over a notice to Makarov."So, Phantom Lord wanted this request from us. If I am not mistaken then this is the same request Kyle took" Makarov said. Macao then exclaimed "So, it means he might get in trouble" as he looked worried."Heh ,he is a lucky guy. Got all the fun" Gray said. He was there along with Levy, Jet and Droy."I am glad that we are here. So gramps ,are you going to let the weirdo do his request or want us to aid him?" Gray said in full confidence. Macao worryingly said "Are you serious. Master can't let kids like you to help him. Right master?"Makarov didn't replied but give a huge grin."Master" screamed Macao .Makarov then declared "Go brats, help your brother."Macao now can't help it but laugh at it.

Flashback ends...

Kyle was ready to fight as the opponent next to him looks strong. Although he wasn't worried as he now can test his own abilities."So, now are we having a staring competition? Bring it, I don't care if you guys come at me together or face me one by one.""This kid is too cranky. I can handle him on my own" said by one of them. As one of Jacobs subordinate reach to attack Kyle, he was suddenly hit by a ice hammer .Boom ,the cavalry has arrived. Gray alongside with Cana ,Levi ,Jet and Droy have come Kyle's help. Kyle is now pissed .Although they are here for his help he didn't appreciate it. He angrily asked Gray "Hey hey hey , what makes you think that I needed help?"."Sorry Kyle, Master's orders.(he pauses for a while)I don't know if it can make you feel good but leave the minors to us and take care of the big guy. Don't let him kick your ass" Gray said."First time for everything "Kyle said as he leaped towards as Jacobs said to him "so, you first" as he grabs his club. As Kyle reach close enough to Jacobs, he swings his club hitting Kyle. As soon as he hit Kyle, Kyle gets flown away to a small distance before he falls. After when he falls Jacobs then turn towards other ones and says "huh, all of talk but not tuff. Guess like I killed him. You kids shouldn't be here in the first place.""What makes you think we are done. By the way, the hit wasn't strong either" said by someone left to him. He was Kyle, unharmed and ready for some action .Now ,can somebody play the dragon force theme? Thank you. Kyle gave his fighting stance and Jacobs is also serious for it. Now Jacobs leaps towards Kyle and swings his club towards him. Kyle also responds by using same amount of force in his kick. They did this continuously, kicks one after another on the club. Still no one was able to gain an upper hand."You're pretty good kid. Much better than I thought" says Jacobs in enthusiasm"."You just wait, the real fight is about to begin" declared Kyle.

This has gone intense now. The battle between Kyle and Jacobs. Now Jacobs was using full strength and also forced Kyle to use his. Now Kyle is also using both of his arms to deflect the attacks of Jacobs 's club."Something tells me that you aren't using your full strength. I too have a little strength as backup but how much are you holding up kid" says Jacobs."I can't see why are you concerned in this fact. If you want to fight then stop talking or else step back" Kyle replied. After a few more minutes Jacobs uses a trick under his sleeve. He brings out a lasso and throws it towards Kyle. He got caught in it. This lasso of Jacobs is a magic restrictor. Before Kyle could even react Jacobs throws his swing of the club. It hits Kyle but it doesn't affect him much. Kyle is still standing, too much for Jacobs. Jacobs removes his club from to see what is going on. As the moment Kyle turns his face towards him, Jacobs is now shocked."What the hell are you" he asks. What he sees is the place where he hit Kyle is now covered with some sort of reptile scales(on his left cheek ,to be exact).Kyle then says "looks like you're done. Now let me finish this". Kyle now thrush his hands forming three magic circles. As he does his spell he screams "Magic Cannon", a beam of light hits Jacobs.

Jacobs screams in pain when the beam of light hits him. After a few seconds, he hits the ground unconscious. Now the members of fairy tail has to deal with the subordinates of Jacobs. There were four subordinates of Jacobs. Gray already took care of one and was dealing with another one. While Levy, Jet, Droy and Cana were dealing with the other two left. The moment Kyle beats Jacobs, everyone stops fighting and starts to look at Kyle."Impossible!"one of the subordinate fighting the future Shadow Gear and Cana says "how can a kid beat Jacobs". The one fighting Gray says "it doesn't matter now. We must retreat". They all got back and started to run away."Should we stop them?" Gray asks. Kyle replies "Nope, there's no need to do that"."Besides, let get this job done" Kyle says while pointing towards Daryl. Daryl, who was standing at a distance from them says "that was pretty awesome"."Now let's get you the place you have requested Daryl" Kyle said and Daryl nods to it. Now they all walk in the forest."Hey, why are you following us" Kyle asks to Gray and others. Gray replies "just to make sure if they return, we will back you up"."Oh, that won't be necessary. they will not follow us anymore" Kyle replies."They will be back" Gray screams."They will not" now Kyle screams."They will""Will not""They will""Will not""They will""Will not""They will""Will not""They will""Will not"."Alright, you win Gray "Kyle surrenders to him.

Half an hour later...

After getting out of the forest, they are now in a city. While walking through the streets Daryl says "We are here"."Thank god, you are safe Daryl san" the old lady approaches Daryl."So these must be the mages of fairy tail, Sorry for all this trouble" the old lady "Here is you reward.5,00,000 jewels". Kyle takes the reward."It was a pleasure meeting you Kyle san" Daryl says. Kyle replies "likewise Daryl"."Ah, this is my grandma. I should have introduced you earlier" Daryl says in embarrassment."Then, you must be an idiot" Kyle said which made Gray to hit him on head as he said "you weren't supposed to say that"."It hurts" Kyle says while holding his head and others were laughing at it. After a few minutes of talk they greeted to each other and left. Daryl went back to his own country and Kyle to Fairy tail. After when Kyle and others reached Mangolia ,Levy asked "what are you going to do next?""I am going to eat a turkey, because I am hungry "Kyle exclaims.

Flash forwarding to present(i.e. Month June Year 784 perhaps, time-night)...

A teenager Kyle Raven sits next to middle aged Wakaba."Natsu brought someone to the guild. Who this might be?" Kyle asks .Wakaba replies "Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia"."Someone like Daryl. I want to meet her" Kyle says."That's not possible now, she is with Natsu and Natsu went to do a task. They will be here by tomorrow"."Ok ,I have to wait for tomorrow" Kyle says. Macao then joins the two and says "Do you know ,Erza is coming back on tomorrow"."Whaaaaaaat?" Kyle shouted."Erza, now .Looks like I need to get prepared for her and will meet this person mm .. Lucy some other time .See you guys later ,bye" Kyle says as he ran out of Fairy Tail in a comic manner. After he left Wakaba said "He's always in a hurry"."That's Kyle to you .You can't expect someone like him to sit around on a single place" Macao tells him.

End of chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:-Fairy Tail Strongest Team**

 **Declaration part: Fairy tail is actually owned by Hiro Mashima and its characters too, except of one certain character (which is mine).So here it goes-** "speech" 'Though' **"non human characters speaking" 'non human characters thought' A.N-Author Note. Also forgive me for my bad English as well.**

7th July 784,07:00 a.m. at Fairy tail...

"Hey Mira" Kyle said while waving towards Mirajane .Mirajane then replies "Welcome back ,Kyle". Kyle walks towards Mirajane and takes his seat near her."I was about to ask you something .Now what was it hmm Kyle said."Oh my ,it must be your hunger .I'll get some Turkish delights for you" says Mirajane .Kyle then points his finger towards her and said "that's right Mira .I am hungry ".Mirajane then brings Kyle's dish and he begins to eat it."Now I remember ,Natsu brought a new member to Fairy Tail .Lucy was it?" Kyle says while stuffing food into his mouth."Seems Right" Mirajane replies .Makarov now approaches them and says " I'll be heading to the meeting Mira"."Yes ,Master" replies Mirajane."May I come along gramps?" Kyle asks to Makarov .Makarov tells to Kyle "I can't say what other Masters will think about this .Let's forget it ,you can come along ".The two then leave while Kyle says "See you later ,Mira"."Have a safe journey Master and to you Kyle" Mirajane says while waving her hands .'I somewhat think that this time no trouble will be caused' Makarov thought."What are you thinking, gramps" Kyle asks."Not a thing Kyle".

Two hours later ,at Fairy Tail...

Lucy stands in front of the request board of fairy tail .She is reading the requests asked."Find the secret treasure ,remove the curse of the magic flute ,kill the demon of the volcano .There is a job like this as well" says Lucy .Mirajane calls to her and explains her about Jobs ,Guild members ,Guild master meeting ,Dark Guilds .Natsu then sneak behind Lucy and whispers "the people from the dark will come and hunt you" while lighting a small flame in front of him .Luck then screams in fear while Natsu and Happy make fun of her .Mirajane interrupt them by saying "Dark Guilds do exists"."They do not follow the council and they are scary" Natsu complete it .Lucy then says to Natsu "they would ask you to join them some day ".Natsu thinks something for a while and then he says "Lucy ,pick a job we are going to do". **"That right Lucy ,we pick the last job .Its your turn now"** Happy speaks .Lucy then says "stop fooling around .The group divides from now on"."Why is that" Natsu asks, **"aye"** says Happy."You aren't supposed to take anyone to join you without asking" Lucy explains."What are you talking about even though you are right" Natsu agrees "you are a nice person Lucy .Therefore we choose you as a team member"."Gees ,You aren't supposed to force someone to join you" said someone behind them .

It was Gray and Loke standing next to him .Gray then said to Lucy "you must be Lucy .I heard that you did very well in your first job .I bet you'll be asked by many to join them in their team"."You are so cute Lucy .Will you join me at dinner ,just the two of us" asked Loke."No" Lucy said ,Gray then said "I also heard that you defeated two mages of mercenary guild Southern Wolves and the gorilla sized maid"."It was Natsu who did that" said Lucy."It was you ,bastard ","Got any problems" and within a few second Natsu and Gray started to fight each other .While Natsu and Gray were fighting Loki found his way to Lucy .Loke started to flirt with Lucy ,but when he saw that Lucy is a celestial spirit mage he ran away .A few minutes later ,Loke came back running."Natsu ,Gray" he screamed as the looked towards him .Loke then said "Erza is back ".Suddenly the atmosphere of the guild become silent .While ,Gray and Natsu gave their shocked expression at Loki .Before the could say anything ,they heard a trembling sound approaching them."It must be Erza" Natsu said, Gray replied "the monster is back" and Happy says **"aye".** Lucy ,who hasn't got a clue why everybody is scared and who is Erza can't hold it longer."Who is Erza" asks Lucy .

Natsu replies "She is a monster woman and can destroy hills without trying " and Happy replies **"aye"**."More like monster lady has big horns ,teeth and can destroy mountains" Gray said .Now with these clues Lucy tried to picture Erza ,but what she thought about Erza made her scream in fear .'I have never thought about a woman to be this scary .I wonder what she really like' Lucy thought .Few seconds later a woman enters Fairy tail. She is wearing a custom-made armor with a blue skirt, and black boots and holding a huge conical shaped object. She has scarlet coloured hair .She then puts the huge conical object beside her"."Welcome back Erza" Mirajane says and Erza replies "it took me a while ,but where is Master ?Is he here?""Master went to the Guild meeting with Kyle" Mirajane replies .'She is beautiful, I don't believe she is scary now' thought Lucy .Max then asks Erza "what is that ,Erza" while pointing towards the conical object."It's the horn of the demon I defeated" Erza replied "it was so pretty that I brought it here .Will it be a problem?"Max then replies "No ,not at all"."Anyway ,I heard some bad news about you all" Erza said .The next thing she did was order everyone like Wakaba to get his ash tray ,Cana to drink in a proper manner, Vistar to stop dancing. After all this she says "You guys cause too much trouble .I won't say a thing for now".'She already said a lot' Lucy thought "Is she some kind of dictator" and happy replies **"she is Erza"**.Happy then fly towards Erza .Erza saw him and asks "Happy ,where are Natsu and Gray" .

Happy then points out Natsu and Grey for Erza .Natsu and Gray weren't now fighting which shocked Lucy."H-hey Erza w-we are-e being n-nice to each-h other s-s-see" Gray said while trembling and Natsu replied "Aye".'Natsu became like Happy' Lucy thought .Mirajane then draw faces of Natsu ,Gray and Erza and tells Lucy "Natsu and Grey are scared of Erza ,Natsu challenged Erza and lost .Gray on the other hand was caught naked by Erza and she beat him too"."Oh my" Lucy exclaims "but this could have been explained without those horrible sketches" .After hearing this Mirajane started to cry while Lucy tries to apologize to her."I am happy to see you guys like this .Anyways ,Natsu Gray I need you help" says Erza .Guild members got shocked after hearing this from Erza .A lot of whispering started in the Guild. Happy says **"could it be"** , "we will leave tomorrow ,get ready" says Erza as she left."Natsu Gray Erza ,it had to be it. The strongest team of fairy tail" Mirajane exclaims and Lucy get shocked to hear this. While Natsu and Gray were arguing why the have been picked .Lucy talks to Mirajane about this team.

Back at Kyle and Makarov ,at the meeting hall

"Is it over gramps" asks Kyle."There is an another meeting ,many of the guild masters weren't present today" Makarov."Pain in the ass ,these meetings" Kyle said as they laughed on it.

8th July 784,9:37 a.m. at Mangolia train station

"Why do I got stuck with you" asks Natsu and Gray replies "that was my line .If Erza needed help ,then I alone would be sufficient"."Then leave ,I don't want to go anyway" says Natsu .Gray replies "then get ready for a beating from Erza ".While Natsu and Gray argue with each other ,Lucy and Happy were watching them."These two never rest for a while" says Lucy .Happy then asks **"why are you her Lucy"**."Mira San asked me join them" says Lucy as she remembers how she wasn't able to refuse Mirajane's offer .By witnessing Natsu and Gray ,Lucy thought about a prank."Erza San this way" shouts Lucy. As soon as Natsu and Gray hear this, they go on with best buddies thing of theirs while Lucy laughing at it."You tricked us" they both screamed at Lucy as Erza wasn't there and it was Lucy's prank .'I can't believe that she is coming with us' thought Gray .Natsu then asks Lucy "why are you here ,Lucy". **"Lucy is here because she wanted to help Erza"** replies Happy .Lucy then says "this isn't the reason ".Suddenly they hear Erza's voice behind them."Forgive me for arriving late here" says Erza."Erza San" replies Lucy as she turns towards Erza as she is shocked to see her luggage."Too much luggage" Lucy said while Erza approached her .In the mean time Gray and Natsu were acting as best buddies in the background."I saw you in the Guild yesterday" says Erza as Lucy introduces her to Erza."I heard that in your previous job ,you defeated a mercenary maid .I am counting on you" says Erza.

Lucy replies "I'll do my best" while trembling."Erza ,before we leave I have a demand for you to fulfill" says Natsu "after we return ,you will fight me ".This statement alone makes everyone except Erza shocked and happy fly out of screen in a comic way .Erza smiles and says "fine ,I'll take you on"."Yeah ,I'm all fired up"

Back at Kyle and Makarov

"Gramps ,can I ask you a question" asks Kyle ,Makarov nods .Kyle then asks "why do you always travel on foot"."I enjoy my every journey to the fullest .Now what about yours"."I hate Vehicles ,that's why" replies Kyle."Ah! we are here .The meeting place" says Makarov "looks like every is already here" .The duo now enter the building.

Inside the building

"It's big from the inside" says Kyle .Master Bob approaches Kyle and starts teasing him .A bird then flies in and gives Makarov a letter .When he opens it a smaller version of Mirajane appears on it .While everyone else were complimenting on Mirajane's look ,Kyle and Makarov looks what could be it."Hey Mira" says Kyle and Mirajane says "hello Kyle ,master I have some good news .Natsu ,Gray and Erza form a team to do a job ".Makarov faints after hearing it while Kyle laughs and asks Mirajane if its true .Mirajane nods and her hologram disappears .Makarov thinks 'today is totally a bad day after all'."The meeting has been delayed as gramps fainted .Let's wait for him to get consciousness" Kyle says while holding his urge to laugh.

Half an hour earlier, team Natsu

"Wait a minute ,where is Natsu" asks Lucy."What" says Erza "we have to stop the train .Happy go". **"Aye sir"** Happy replies and flies off."Lucy ,this is my fault .Hit me" Erza apologize and Lucy gets tensed .Happy fly back and says **"work done Erza"**."Then let's go" says Erza as she summons a Magic four wheel vehicle.

Back at present time

" **I was about to say something to you ,Lucy .but I can't remember"** says Happy .Lucy then replies "it's not a time for this ,Happy ".Before she can complete it the vehicle stops and Erza says "we are here, Oshibana Station". Natsu gets out of his motion sickness and screams "I'm alive and fired up"."Good ,now let's get inside" says Erza as they go inside .The destruction to station was severe .As they get inside they see the members of Eizenwald Guild were already present .The Guild members surrounded them as Erza orders "Natsu and Gray ,find the flute .Lucy and Happy ,stay with me"."Wait Erza ,you want us to find it together" asks Gray and Natsu .Erza then asks "Huh ,what did you say", Gray speaks "let's find the flute" and Natsu replies "aye sir ".They leave while still resting their one arm on each other shoulders."Wait ,nobody will follow Natsu and Gray as I am going to be your opponent .Now come on" declares Erza."One woman ,this is funny" a member speaks while four more persons joins him to attack Erza .Erza summons a sword and slashes all five of them."It's time to end this, Reequip" Erza declares as she changes her Armour into the heaven's wheel Armour Lucy also helps her using cancer to impress her .Erza instead asks her to help Natsu and Gray as Lucy leaves her .After defeating all the members of Eizenwald Erza walks towards the station building .She also announces everyone else to leave .After the citizens leave ,a huge wind barrier surrounds the whole building .Erza find herself in front of a man with white blonde hair and Grimm Reaper like appearance .Before Erza can attack ,the man flies above her."Erigor ,what's the meaning of this" Erza asks .Erigor answers as "these people in the station were never the target .Kage told me that you heard them talking in the bar .So I planned this .Our real target are the masters who are attending the meeting right now .I take my leave Titania ".Erigor escapes while making a hole in the barrier with flute and re closes it. Erza then screams "Damn it".

Meanwhile Gray and others were still looking for Erza ,Natsu is fighting Kage .Erza search for an exit but founds Gray ,Lucy and Happy."Gray ,where is Natsu" Erza asks "we need to get out of here .Masters are in danger ".Lucy and Happy screams while Gray says "So ,you too know that"."Wait ,let me try something" Gray says and uses his ice magic on the wall of wind .It didn't work out .Erza then says "let's find Natsu".

3 minutes later

Natsu defeats Kage and stands in front of him .Erza and others also run towards Natsu and Kage .Erza approaches to Kage as he was leaning on the wall .Erza tries to interrogate him but as soon as she touches him ,he fells down .It is revealed that he had a knife on his back .Natsu saw a fat person on the wall."You ,you did this" Natsu says while trying to punch him out of the wall .The fat guy escapes and Erza gives first aid to Kage."We need catch Erigor" Erza says."But how are we getting out of here" Lucy asks and Natsu says "like this ".Natsu then uses Fire Dragon roar which has no effect on the wall of wind."Shitty flames didn't work" Gray says ,Natsu replies "Got any other ideas Ice princess". **"Hmmm ,I remember it now"** Happy screams as he draws everyone's attention on him."What is it ,Happy" Lucy asks .Happy takes out a key and says **"Virgo key".** "You aren't supposed to steal that" Lucy says while pulling Happy's ears. **"I didn't steal it Lucy"** says Happy **"do you remember Gorilla maid .She came to our house for a contract"**."That thing came to your house but how is this important now" Lucy says while punishing Happy. **"Virgo can make holes in the ground ,remember Lucy"** Happy says and Lucy apologize to Happy."Well done Lucy" Erza says while patting her."Open, door to Virgin-Virgo" says Lucy. A Girl with Salmon coloured hair and a maid outfit appears."What is your wish ,master" the maid asks. Lucy then asks "who are you".

Back at the guild's meeting place

The meeting was already over as Makarov was back to his senses. All the guild masters were roaming around. Makarov then saw Kyle glaring at the blue sky."I didn't knew that you had something like this in you" said Makarov."Ah gramps, it's nothing" replies Kyle. Makarov then says "if it's about Erza teaming up with Gray and Natsu, then you don't need to worry. I have written apology letters more than my age. I just want you all to be happy in what you do"."That is not it gramps but still I am more specific in picking Jobs. The destruction caused by me are necessary for the jobs I pick" replies Kyle."But sometimes, you too overdo it" says Makarov," When" Kyle asks."Like the time when you kicked the demon and it fell on the council men ,fortunately no one died" says Makarov and Kyle replies "that demon was weak and I didn't know that they were hiding inside the house"."What about the crater you made in a city. which city was it" says Makarov."Alright ,Alright I got it" Kyle replies.

Meanwhile...

Erza ,Gray ,Kage and Lucy were out and Virgo is holding Lucy's skirt."You should cover you panties ,Princess" says Virgo .Lucy replies "you should cover yours as well"."Is everyone okay" asks Erza .Lucy replies "everyone is ok ,but Natsu and Happy left before us"."That punk" says Gray ,"we must also hurry" says Erza as she summons The magic four wheeler.

To Natsu and Happy

"There Happy ,on that bridge" says Natsu while pointing the bridge .Happy replies **"aye sir"** ,as he flies towards it at super speed. As they were about to reach the bridge Happy says **"Natsu, my magic is about to end"**.Just after Happy complete his words his wings disappear and fall into the valley right after they zoom close to Erigor. 'What was that' Erigor thought to himself .Natsu then jumps in front of him."You aren't getting away this time" says Natsu. Erigor replies "you must be the salamander of Fairy tail"."Well then I will..." before he could finish it Natsu attacks him with his signature move Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Erigor just takes it and says "its so rude to interfere someone" .Natsu then jumps back as his attack did nothing to him."I have not done yet" says Natsu as he jumps on Erigor with a series of fire coated fists and kicks. Like before Erigor blocks them all. While Natsu was battling Erigor ,Happy watched it over a distance. **' What going on, why can't Natsu hit him'** thinks Happy."That's it, I'm going to end it" says Erigor as he makes a air vortex around him. The air from surrounding flow towards him as Natsu's flames. **'He is using the air ,how can we stop him'** thinks Happy. Happy then says **"Ah ha ,if Natsu heat up the air around him then there will be a chance "**.Happy then screams **"Natsu "**.As Natsu turns towards him ,he says **"you can't handle him Natsu, leave this to Gray"**."Huh ,Whaaaaaaat" Natsu screams as he goes mad .The flames surround Natsu ,heating the air in process .It was just like Happy planned .Instead of Erigor now wind is floating around Natsu."Impossible" exclaims Erigor and Natsu runs towards him .Using flames as boost he hits Erigor on face with his fist .The flame fist works this time .Before Erigor can react ,Natsu kicks him on back .Erigor falls on ground but he gets up .The moment he turns towards Natsu ,Natsu screams "Fire Dragon's roar" .Large flames hit Erigor ,loses his senses and falls on the ground unconscious .Natsu turns to Happy."So what have you said to me earlier" asks Natsu. **"I don't know Natsu .We cats have low memory"** replies Happy .Natsu then points towards Erigor and says "you said that I can't beat that guy .So I must wait for Erza or Lucy". **"Your memory is worse than a Cat"** exclaims Happy. **"Ah, it's Erza"** says Happy .The four wheeler stops in front of Natsu and Happy."Natsu, what happened? did you defeat Erigor" asks Erza. Natsu replies "yes ,I did"."The flute was with him. Did you get it" asks Erza."Oh, that must be with him, there" says Natsu."So, does that mean its over" asks Lucy. Gray replies "indeed ","well done everyone" says Erza. Kage then wakes up take over the Vehicle. Kage also take away the flute with him."He took the flute and the vehicle. What shall we do" asks Lucy. Erza replies "don't worry .I have another one and we will save the masters".

Half an hour later

'Finally ,I am here' Kage says it in mind .Then Kage hears someone voice."You are a terrible liar .I saw you reading that perverted magazine" says Kyle."That's not true" Makarov replies .Kage gets their attention as he walks towards them .They also observe the flute .'Is that' think Kyle and Makarov stands still."You are a musician ,kid. Can you play that" says Makarov."Gramps" says Kyle ,Makarov replies "don't worry"."I do think he is a good musician" says Makarov .As Kage lifts his hands to play the flute he remembers all the good things Team Natsu did for him .He also remembers when he got stabbed by his own guild member. While still struggling to take his decision Makarov steps in. Makarov asks "Can you do it kid?".No reply comes from Kage."Whatever you are trying to do is not a good idea" Makarov says .Makarov also says "just ask to yourself if your decision is right .In my guild ,the members are like a family and we took care of each other"."No matter what ..." suddenly Makarov was interrupted by Kyle."Wow master ,well said" says Kyle while clapping."I wasn't done" Makarov replies "anyway ,kid did you make your decision ".Kage replies "Yes" as he throws away the lullaby and faints because of his injuries .Team Natsu joins Kyle and Makarov .Everyone rejoice as a big threat passed away.

But now a bigger threat emerges .Lullaby suddenly started to levitate and produced smoke cloud .When the cloud dispersed ,there was a 50 feet tall demon standing there."A .. a demon" screams Lucy .The demon spoke **"Too many souls to eat ,from where to begin"**."This is the fun part ,right Erza ,Kyle" says Gray."Yes" says Erza and Kyle continues "yeah ,I hope this one will live to my expectations"."We will know about it soon .I am all fired up" says Natsu .Lucy approaches Happy and asks "who's that person that was with master". **"Ah ,that's Kyle ,S class Mage"** Happy replies .Lucy then exclaims "just like Erza". **"Aye, Kyle is also a dragon slayer"** says Happy and Lucy screams .Meanwhile ,Natsu jumps on Lullaby and started climbing on it. Gray then slams his left fist on his right palm."Ice Maker Hammer" screams and a huge ice hammer hits Lullaby, distracting him .Natsu the reach to Lullaby's head and screams "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" hitting him on the jaw .Erza then re equip herself to Heavenly Armour and throws many swords to Lullaby .After this Kyle screams "Roar of a Dragon" taking Lullaby down with a invisible force hit. Lullaby hits the building ,the meeting place of guild masters destroying it .Makarov notices it and escape with team Natsu and Kyle.

Next day at Lucy's house

'Now it's time to start a day' thinks Lucy as she walks from her bedroom."Hey" says Gray who was sitting on her sofa in a half naked state."Don't strip in other's room" says Lucy as she kicks him on the face .Gray backs up and says "wait there is a mistake ".Lucy listens to him as he says " I was already like this before I got here"."And besides did you forgot of the deal of Erza and Natsu" asks Gray."They are going to fight ,today" says Lucy .Gray replies "yes ,let's go" and they leave the apartment.

Few minutes later at Fairy tail guild

Outside the guild is a big number of fairy tail members .At the center of it are Natsu and Erza looking towards each other .Cana sit beside a barrel collecting bets .Gray and Lucy arrive and stand next to Mirajane."Oh ,you are here as well Gray ,Lucy" Mirajane says .Gray asks "it hasn't started yet"."No ,master is still upstairs" replies Mirajane."But ,should they fight ?I mean two members of the Fairy tail strongest team" says Lucy .Gray then immediately says "Fairy tail strongest team .Whoever told you this must be pretty dumb ".Gray then notices weeping Mirajane and apologize to her .Elfman and Kyle approaches them."Erza can be considered as the fairy tail strongest woman but both Natsu and Gray aren't the strongest here" says Elfman .Kyle continues "that's right .The strongest man of fairy tail isn't here"."But ,you three are pretty good contenders .You ,that lightning punk and the mysterious person" says Gray."I don't think we are up to the challenge" says Kyle "and besides ,we don't know his full potential as well ".Kyle then looks towards Lucy."You are Lucy ,Right ?I am Kyle ,nice to meet you" says Kyle .Lucy nods and says "nice to meet you"."Fight me Kyle" screams Natsu and Kyle screams back "concentrate on Erza first"."Anyway ,I heard that you defeated a giant gorilla maid in your first quest" Kyle continues."Actually ,it was Natsu" says Lucy .Kyle replies "oh ,I see .So who do you think will win?""I don't know .Do they really have to fight. I mean they are friends" asks Lucy. **"So pure Lucy, pfufufu"** says Happy.

"Master is here" Loke screams .Makarov arrives and says "3 2 1 begin ".Natsu forms a flame aura around him. While Erza says "Re equip :Flame Empress Armour ". .Happy then rushes to Cana and asks **"can I bet on Erza instead"**."Devil" says Lucy and Happy replies immediately **"you mean cat"**."Flame Empress Armour! She is really taking it seriously" says Kyle."This Armour can nullify Natsu's flames" says Gray to Lucy .Natsu attacks Erza with fire fist which she blocks easily .Natsu jumps back and leaps towards her again."Roar of a fire dragon" Natsu screams .Erza is now surrounded by a huge flame .Soon the flames disappear and it seemed that Erza's spear absorbed the flames."Is this it, Natsu" asks Erza .Natsu smiles and forms a big flame aura around him. At this time a frog person walks between them. **"We are the members of the magic council"** says the frog guy .He continues **"Erza Scarlet .You are under arrest"** and the whole crowd shouts.

End of chapter (Next Chapter: Selene's Curse and lightning)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:- Selene's Curse and Lightning**

 **A.N-I am trying to lengthen it. Giving more time to the characters. So please give Reviews. Also my English is still bad, so ignore the grammatical errors. Peace out.**

Few minutes later at Fairy tail

Makarov is sitting on the table while Kyle and Mirajane stand next to him. There's also an inverted glass encasing a lizard. The lizard spoke "Let me out. I will save Erza". Makarov replies "No Natsu, I cannot allow you to do that". "This step might not be good for our guild" Kyle continues. Lucy and Gray join them. "But, what could be the reason behind this" asks replies "we don't know anything about that either".Makarov notices Kyle staring at Natsu. "What is it Kyle" Makarov asks. "Can't believe that Natsu gave up that easily" says Kyle. Gray continues "yeah, I don't believe it either". "Let me check" says Makarov as he reverses the transformation spell on the spell is removed its revealed the lizard was Macao. "We must stop Natsu. Kyle, bring Natsu back to us" says Makarov. "Alright gramps" Kyle says as he runs out of the guild. 'Brother Natsu' says Romeo to himself.

Few minutes later(outside magic council building)

Kyle is running towards magic council building. 'It is still intact' Kyle thought. Suddenly he hears an explosion from inside. "Damn it, I have to hurry" says Kyle. Kyle then approaches the receptionist. He asks "excuse me, could you please tell me where Erza Scarlet been held". The receptionist replies "Erza Scarlet is in the judgment hall. Just take two right turns, head straight and you will be there". Kyle thanks her and gets on his way. Kyle then approach council members just to make sure that he's heading in the right direction.

Kyle enters into the Judgment hall where Erza is inside the witness sees Natsu in Erza's outfit and Erza. "I apologize for this" says Erza. "You don't have to apologize Erza, wait I am Erza" says then walks towards them and punched Natsu on his head. "Please don't consider it as an offence from our guild.I was send by gramps to bring Natsu" explains Kyle. "Well Kyle, we can't consider that" says an old short man wearing a chef hat and clothes. "But, Yajima san" Kyle tries to explain but a woman interrupts woman had dark purple hair and was wearing magic council uniform. "Of course we will consider it" the woman continues "but you three have to stay in prison for a day". "What is she doing here, old lady Urtear" Kyle asks to Erza. "I heard that and besides you caused trouble" says Urtear "intentionally or unintentionally isn't the concern here".

Kyle was about to say something but Erza stopped says "not today Kyle,you have to endure her"."Alright,take them away " says a council member."Yeah sure,although I am surprised that Seigrain guy didn't said a thing did he" says Kyle."That guy finds joy in every thing" says Erza as they both look towards a man has cobalt blue hair and a tribal tattoo covering his forehead to the upper cheek of the right man smiled at them as the leave the hall in restriction.

Few moments later

Erza explains the entire why she was called here. "Eh, they weren't arresting you Erza" says replies "like I said, it was a routine call". "Few questions and I were free to go" Erza continues "but then you jumped in and ruined everything".Erza and Kyle eyed Natsu as he tremble in fear for a while. "Thanks for coming, Natsu" says Erza. "The main concern is nothing gone wrong except for the fact that I had to see Urtear once again" says asks "she really get on your nerves, does she". "Yes, every time" says Kyle and the three of them started laughing.

Just outside the prison cell of Erza, a man was standing. The man was there unnoticed by the three of then falls on his and he is revealed to be Seigrain .The man at the judgement said "so these are Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander and Kyle Raven aka Lania of Fairy tail". "This is going to be interesting" says Seigrain and then he walks then notices something and stares towards the spot where Seigrain was a few seconds ago. "What is it" asks Erza. "I thought someone was there" Kyle replies "it was just a hunch".Natsu was already asleep while they were talking."Anyway Kyle,I also heard that you too are causing trouble". "Misplacing guild's belongings" says replied nervously "that's not true.I always keep them at right place". "I also thank you for being here Kyle" says replies "don't mention it"

Next day(9:12 a.m.)

"Yay, freedom, fresh air" Natsu screams while running in random directions. Kyle notices him and knocked him down by a punch. Yajima and Erza walk out of the building. "Kyle, next time be cautious" Yajima says "I can't cover up for you guys every time". "We will" says Erza and Kyle bow to him and left. While Kyle carried fainted Natsu and Erza walked besides him.

At fairy tail(9:40 a.m.)

" **Erza came back"** screams went to normal as Happy announces came back to his senses and start telling to everyone what happened there."Welcome back Erza,Kyle" says Mirajane from the other side of being next to her says "thank god that nothing went wrong". "Although I couldn't stop Natsu from making havoc" Kyle mentions."So, do you like our guild" asks serves Erza and Kyle waits for Lucy's answer. "It's just like home" Lucy replies while the other hand Natsu and Gray started then dip the spoon in her cake and says "that's right, we are a family". "And we take care of each other" Kyle continues while taking a bite of Turkish delight. "I also want to ask something you know" before Kyle can say anything Erza interrupts then drags him to corner and says "If you are going to ask about Daryl McCarthy,then don't do it". "But why" asks Kyle. "Lucy never mentions her last name" Erza explains "maybe she has a sad reason behind it". "It will be wise not to ask about someone like her to her". "I got it" Kyle soon join Mirajane and asks "what were you asking before Kyle san". "Ah,well do you know someone who can cook Turkish delight?I want to learn how to make it" says Kyle.

Natsu then screams "our match isn't over I challenge you Kyle". "Got it" says Kyle,Erza gets says "I am tired Natsu".Natsu didn't listen to her and dashed towards her. Erza then swings a giant hammer like a bat and knocks him gets close to Natsu and says **"3 2 1 and he's out"**. "Mira,I am going up if I can find someone interesting there" says Kyle as he takes the stairs to second floor of he was walking he felt some turned to Makarov who just joined Mirajane and asked "gramps,did you felt that". "Felt what" Makarov asks as he too felt the same sensation."It's him" as soon as he completes it, everyone in the guild suddenly fall asleep except for Makarov and Kyle.

A man walks into the man is covered in covered with a piece of cloth with a space left around the eyes to carried five wooden sticks with a different inscription carved ends pointing man walked towards the request board."Yo Misto" says Kyle."You always manage to stay awake,Kyle" the man says and Kyle man walks to Makarov with a request paper in his shows it to Makarov and says "I am leaving"."But remove you spell" says man walks out while counting backwards from five to moment he says one,he disappears and everyone who was asleep wakes up except for is still unconscious.

"Damn it,that guy" Gray says."Who was that" asks Lucy."He was Mystogan" says Erza,Mirajane continues "he is another S class mage and yet most of us didn't even saw his face". "Yes,only master seen his face" says Erza."That's not true" a voice came from second floor.A muscular build man with a lightning bolt scar on his right says "I and Kyle too have seen his face"."And it proves what Laxus" asks Kyle. "My point is Kyle that he is don't bother him" says the man.

Before Lucy can ask Erza answers "he is Laxus and he is also an S class mage".Natsu wakes up to Laxus's voice and says "fight me Laxus". "Fight me?you weren't able to defeat Erza and now you are challenging me" says become angry after listening to it and says "what do you mean by that". "Well it looks to me that you are afraid of losing" says and Laxus stare each other for few seconds. Laxus replies to Erza "what I am trying to say is,I am the strongest and I am not giving this status to to that old geezer or Mystogan or you or Kyle and specially not to Natsu"."That's it" says Natsu as he leap towards he gets close Makarov knocks him out with the gigantic fist."See,you got punished" says Laxus."Make yourself useful,Laxus" says Makarov and Laxus leaves the guild.

Mirajane then says to Lucy "S class mages are considered to be the strongest of a magic now in our guild there are five such ,Mystogan ,Laxus ,Kyle and an S class mage is allowed on second floor. If you are an S class mage then you can take special S class difficulty level request on the second floor request board". "S class difficulty level?" says replies "yes, in this request a small mistake can lead to death". "What, for some reason I feel happy for not being one" says Lucy .Mirajane laughs and says "you can say that" .Kyle walk towards Natsu and wakes him up .After walking up, Natsu walks out of the guild without saying then notices Lucy and says "don't worry, he will be back".Happy then flies towards him and says **"Aye"** before leaving. "Lucy,you haven't answered my question yet" says Kyle "anyone who can teach me". "Ah,about that I don't know" Lucy stammers. "Don't worry Kyle.I can teach you" says Mirajane. Kyle replies "ok,I am going home,some stuff to ,see you later" Kyle says as he runs outside.

Two hours later

Laxus returns to the guild .He then notices a blue cat tears a request from the second floor request decides not to interfere and goes to the guild,Natsu was Happy flew out and gives Natsu the request he stole."Well done Happy .Now we will get stronger" says Natsu .Happy replies **"aye, we must get Lucy along with us"**. "That's right Happy .I almost forgot" says Natsu "Let's go to her apartment". **"Aye sir"** says Happy as he picks Natsu and flies to Lucy's apartment.

Fifteen minutes later at Lucy's apartment

"She isn't here Happy" says Natsu as he enters through the window .Happy flies by and says **"we must not waste time and start training"**. "You are smart 's do it" replies Natsu. **"Aye sir"** says Happy. Natsu then asks Happy "what should we do first Happy". Happy says **"we can start with a little workout.** "Right again Happy,here I go" says Natsu as he jumps on Lucy's starts to do ab crunches and Happy says **"I will get stronger too Natsu"**. Happy then flies next to Natsu and starts mimicking him. "We will do a hundred ab crunches" says Natsu. Happy replies **"aye sir"**.

Just outside Lucy's apartment

Lucy was walking on the blockade of the river back her apartment."Hey lady!be careful" screams a guy on the didn't even listen as she was deep in her thought. 'I think in terms of power I know where I stand in the guild' thinks Lucy. Lucy now pictures the fairy tail with Makarov on top followed by S class mages on a level,S class division line,Team Natsu excluding Erza and others at faces of Gildarts and Mystogan are then hops off from the blockade."Now I need to fresh my mind" says Lucy as she walks to her apartment then uses the key to enter the then gets into her bedroom to see a sem naked Natsu on her bed doing ab crunches. "My bed" screams Lucy. "Don't work out on somebody else bed" screams Lucy as she kicks Natsu. "Hey,hey I brought a request for you.I bet you will be excited to see it" Natsu says to then flies to her and gives her the request he stole. Lucy reads the request then her eyes become blinks over and over until she screams "Ehh..." ."T...th...this is a s cl...class re...request " stammered Lucy. "That's right beat Erza, Laxus and Kyle we must get stronger" says Natsu. **"Stronger than them"** says Happy. "This is for you Lucy" says Natsu as he gives her some weights. Happy continues **"it's pink"**. "I don't care about the colour and besides what shall I do with this" Lucy argues. "To get stronger" says Natsu while doing push ups. Happy says **"stronger"** as he mimics Natsu. "Anyway let's do this mission" says Natsu "will you join us?""Nope,go home" screams Lucy. She then finds a chair to sit. "You two always do reckless things and now it's an S class request" says Lucy. "After this we can go to second floor" says Natsu. **"But the request is to save the island"** says Happy. Lucy then says "no means no,I won't go". "The Cursed Garuna island " both Natsu and Happy speak in union. "There's no way I am going to that island" screams Lucy. **"aww ,this works perfectly on Kyle"** says Happy. "If Kyle was here" says Natsu. "Still,we don't need his help" says Natsu,Happy says **"aye"**. "Alright,we will leave 's go home Happy" says Natsu. **"Aye"** says Happy as both of them try to get out of window. Lucy notices them and says " use the door". They jump out of the window Lucy notices that they left the request paper behind. 'Ah they left the request' thinks she is about to reach it she thinks 'wait,what if the entire blame of stealing comes on my head'. "What shall I do" screams Lucy. She then reach for the request and reads the reward. "7,000,000 Jewels and a golden key" says Lucy as she get excited to see golden key as reward. Lucy then runs out of apartment screaming "Natsu,Happy wait for me".

Next Day at Fairy tail (4:00 p.m.)

Kyle is trying to find a request for him on the second floor. Laxus is on the second floor as well, Gray,Erza Mirajane and others were at ground floor. Makarov is on the service table as usual. "It's weird that Lucy isn't here today" says Gray "I'm okay with Natsu but Lucy". "She must be taking rest from her previous mission" says Erza. "Lu Chan must be in Library" says Levy. "That has to be did mention that she likes reading " says Mirajane. Kyle then screams from second floor "Mira,can you come here for a minute". "Yes,I am coming" replies Mirajane as she walks to second floor. "Why did he called her" asks Gray."I guess we are about to find out" says Makarov.

"What is it,Kyle" asks Mirajane. Kyle replies "there was a mission,save us or remove the curse in a island type request". "Have you seen it" asks Kyle. Mirajane then says "let me check the request register book". "Bring that downstairs,I'll be with gramps" says Kyle as he walks down.

Ten minutes later

"Is this request you were talking about Kyle" asks Mirajane as she points to the register book page. "Yes this is it" says Kyle. Erza the asks to Kyle "are you sure that you didn't left it in your house". "I am absolutely sure that I didn't took it" says Kyle. "Then its a of the S request is missing" says Mirajane. By this time Laxus woke up. "Yesterday,I saw a blue winged cat was running away with a piece of paper in its mouth" says Laxus "it does had wings". "That must be Happy" says Levy. Kyle then continues "then the one that stole it was Natsu".Laxus then says "they broke a serious rule". "They will get expelled if they return" Laxus continues "and besides Geezer they don't even have the skill to even take that won't make it". Kyle with Mirajane went up to second floor confronting Laxus. "You bastard,why didn't you stopped him" asks Kyle. "That time I thought it was a normal cat running away with food" Laxus explains "I had no idea it was Happy". Kyle suddenly raises his left hand to punch Laxus. Mirajane notices him and holds his arm. "Huh,are you angry about that request Kyle" asks Laxus as he notices Mirajane. "It's been a while I have seen that look" says Laxus as Kyle too notices Mirajane angry face. "Which request has been stolen" asks Makarov. "The Cursed Garuna island" replies Mirajane. Makarov looked troubled as he speaks "it's worse,the island of demons". The entire guild trembles after hearing this. "Laxus,bring them back" orders Makarov. "Sorry Geezer,I have another task in hand".Laxus then puts his head down on the table and went to sleep. Kyle then immediately says "allow me gramps.I will bring them". "Wait up Kyle" says Gray "I will be the one to bring them back". "What are you saying was supposed to be my task" says Kyle in confusion. Gray replies "don't will get that request,trust me". "I believe in Gray" says Erza. "So then Gray,bring them back" says Makarov. Erza then says "Gray,when you find Natsu and Happy tell him that I am very angry at them don't return then the punishment will be worst". Gray shakes in fear as Erza says it. "R ..ro..roger t..th..that" stammers Gray. "Ah Gray,you only have today to bring them in" says Makarov. Gray then runs outside the guild. Makarov then says "if Gray doesn't return,you will be next to bring them in". Kyle says "ok gramps". "I will join you too Kyle " says Erza. Kyle then stares at her for few seconds and says "ok". "Eh,this is unusual for Kyle" says Loke. Cana replies "he lost to Erza once and the condition was loser must listen to everything winner asks". "I almost forgot" says Loke. Kyle overhears them and asks "have you said anything Loke". "Nothing Kyle" replies Loke nervously. ' S class request or not you can handle anything Natsu ' thinks Kyle as he smiles a bit.

At Magnolia port(few minutes later)

Lucy and Natsu were standing next to the barricade. "I can't believe that nobody agreed to take us there" says Lucy in disappointment. "I was right,we will swim to that island" says Natsu as he swings his quietly approaches gets close to them and says "found you". "Ah,Gray" asks Lucy "what are you doing here". "Isn't it ordered me to bring you three back to guild " replies Gray. "Gramps found out" screams replies "yes,if you return then you still can avoid the expulsion". 'Expulsion' thinks Lucy and Natsu says "I am going to do this mission anyway". "Unfortunately for you,even Erza knows" Gray replies back. The three of them got chills as they heard Erza's name. "She also gave a message that their punishment will be worse if you don't return" continues then flies to Gray and says **"thank god you are here forced me to come along"** while pointing towards Lucy. "I did not" Lucy defends herself. "I am still going to do this mission.I will show Erza what I can do" says Natsu. "Master instructed me to get you it means to force you back" replies Gray. Gray continues "don't cry when you get hurt" as he does his ice mage stand. "Don't get in my way" says Natsu as he clad his fists in fire. A sailor on a small boat notices them. "Wait,are you guys mages" the sailor says. Lucy stops Natsu and sailor continues and asks "are you going to remove the curse of Garuna island. "Yeah" replies Natsu and Lucy says "yes we are". "I won't let you" says sailor then takes out a wooden board to connect the boat from dock. "Hop in" says the sailor. Natsu uses this chance on Gray as he was kicks him on,taking him out. "Why are we taking Gray with us" asks replies "If we let him go back then Erza will be the next one to stop us".They both then tie then throws Gray on boat as Lucy and Happy follows. Natsu lastly walks aboard."Let go" he says as he walks he walks on he gets him motion sickness and he falls in.

Few minutes later

Gray was awake and arms were tied still can't move because of his motion sickness. "For some reason I feel some kind of anxiety" says Lucy. Gray replies "you dragged me into this". Gray then asks the sailor "hey old man,why did you let us in". The sailor replies "my name is Bobo and I used to live in a I had to escape because that place got cursed". **"What kind of curse"** asks Happy. "It is a very bad misfortune if you go to that island" Bobo replies "you must remove that curse".Bobo then remove his drape to reveal a demonic big ,Gray and Happy get shocked to see his hand."This is the demonic curse" says Bobo."hey old man,that arm" says then deviates them by saying "look,behind you is your island".They turn back to see the as they look back,Bobo was asks "where did he go". "Did he fell down" asks then swims into the sea to emerges back and says **"no I can't found him"**.Natsu then mutters "what's that noise".They turn to see a giant wave approaching them."Happy,fly away with the boat" says Gray. "That impossible" replies then says "hurry up and untie me". Happy unties him but it was too got caught in the tidal wave and were washed ashore.

Garuna island at 5:40 p.m.

Team Natsu is currently lying on the beach,washed away be the tide. Lucy is the first one to gain consciousness. Gray,Natsu and Happy wake up too. "Are you guys alright" asks Lucy. Gray nods and then Natsu screams "let's explore this island". **"Aye sir"** says Happy. "Are you still going to stop us Gray" asks Lucy. Gray replies "it's pointless now". "I'll come with you guys" says Gray and everyone smiles. "Ok,follow me" screams Natsu as run into the forest. Happy,Gray and Lucy soon followed him.

Back at Fairy tail

"Why is Gray taking so much time for bringing them back " asks an angry Erza. Kyle replies "Don't worry Erza". "I believe in Gray" he continues. "What if,he isn't" asks Mirajane,grab the attention of Erza and Kyle. "If that happens,then I will take the responsibility to bring them back" exclaims Erza. "No,this was suppose to be my mission.I will do it" says replies "you don't have to go I deal with them,I would personally hand over that S class request to you". "That's not what I meant" replies continues "even gramps agreed". Makarov overhears them and says "that right,it's Kyle's mission to bring them back". "But,Master" says Erza,Makarov continues "and I consider your concern both of you will bring them back tomorrow,if Gray fails". "Ah,it feels like our first S class request" says Erza. "You remember that" says says "pretty nostalgic it is". Kyle then looks at Mirajane and asks "will you come with us Mira". "I think I won't be needed" Mirajane replies "and you already knew why I won't". "It's okay" says Kyle "we are family after all".

Back at the Garuna island

"Look at this 's huge" says Natsu. **"Aye,it is"** says Happy."This must be the village everyone was talking about" says. Natsu continues while grinning "demon village" scares Lucy. "Who is it" ask the man on the watchtower beside the gate."We are fairy tail are here to do the request you sent us" says Lucy. "We haven't sent anything" says the man. "But,the request" says man laughs and says "it's alright.I'm just messing with you". "But first,reveal your guild brand" says the man. Lucy then shows the back of her hand where the brand ,Natsu and Happy do the same. "Now strip the woman" says the and Gray act quick at this one and the man had to stop big gate opens and team Natsu get in the village came to greet of them were covered in clothes with an exception of eyes.A person comes out of the says "I am Mocha and I am mayor of this village". "So,you send the request" asks Gray."I should thank you for coming,mages" says Mocha."Everyone,remove your mages need to observe effects of the curse" continues villager does what's been told to 's then revealed that everyone has a part of body that of an ugly demon."Everything was normal but when moon turned purple" Mocha said."Purple moon" asks Lucy. "Yes,the moon is the moon is turning us into demons" Mocha explains "you are going to witness the change in few night it turns us into demons". **"Ah,the sunset is almost over"** says Happy. Lucy then exclaims "guys,look at the moon" while pointing upwards. "It is a purple moon" says the villagers started to started to get the demon like appearance as whole. Lucy covered her mouth in ,Gray and Happy were also stunned to see that transformation Mocha said "no medicine can fix this,no method this isn't a curse then what would you consider a curse". "That's why we send the request " Mocha continued "there is only one way to remove the ,destroy the moon".

End of chapter


End file.
